Perfect One
by ButterflyzDreamz
Summary: A story inspired by the Lit song of the same name. It's a CarlyJason fic. Based around the time when Carly first came to the show, but a lot of stuff has been changed. Jason is a little OOC, and it's sort of an AU, but it's still in Port Charles and every
1. Default Chapter

**Perfect One**

Summary:A story inspired by the Lit song of the same name. It's a Carly/Jason fic. Based around the time when Carly first came to the show, but a lot of stuff has been changed. Jason is a little OOC, and it's sort of an AU, but it's still in Port Charles and everything.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything having to do with General Hospital, or Lit.

_I'm an ordinary man  
With an ordinary life  
Does she know that I'm alive  
Man she's really something else_

Carly Benson stormed into Kelly's, blonde hair streaming after her, looking for Tony. Jason Morgan sat, watching her, as he had done many times before. He couldn't figure out why he was so infatuated with her. Maybe it was because she was so beautiful, but he thought it was more than that.

Jason watched her as she approached the counter and asked if Bobbie or Tony were there. On impulse, he walked to the counter and ordered another coffee, the third one he'd had since he'd been there, waiting for her.

The waitress turned to get the coffee, and Jason turned to smile at Carly. She smiled back distractedly, and Jason was crushed. He knew he meant nothing to her, and he wasn't sure how to change that.

The door opened and Tony walked in. Carly smiled when she saw him. Her smile melted Jason's heart. She wrapped her arms around Tony and whispered"I was looking for you."

Jason couldn't take it. He left Kelly's, heart half broken.

Back at the penthouse, Jason's phone rang, but he didn't feel like picking it up. The answering machine went off and Robin's voice came on, saying"Jason, pick up. Anyway. I thought we could get together later. I really want to see you, but that's impossible if you don't ever pick up your phone. Whatever, bye." She was laughing. Jason couldn't stand it.

He liked Robin, but as a friend, and no more than that. He hated lying to her, but he would hate to break her heart, and she was a good distraction from Carly. He needed more of them, because he could never get his mind off her.

_Lyrics are property of Lit._

How did you like it? Please review. I got this idea and thoguht I'd write it because I always liked Jason and Carly together. I kept it short so I could change it if necessary. Please include any suggestions in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue this story while I was listening to my Lit CD the other day. It's going in the direction from when Carly was trying to destroy Bobbie's life, and Bobbie doesn't know that Carly is her daughter yet. If I get something in the story wrong, I'm sorry, but I wasn't watching the show very much back then, so I only know some details. If anyone feels the need to correct me, go right ahead.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, including General Hospital and its characters or the song by Lit which I use in this story.

_You're the perfect one  
And I don't expect a thing from you at all  
You're the perfect one  
And I can't even breathe._

Jason sat on the couch and wondered why Carly had him so in love with her. They barely even knew each other, except vaguely through AJ, who Carly was starting to hang around. But she was perfect, the epitome of what he wanted in life. Too bad she didn't even aknowledge him. He wondered what she was doing right then.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Carly sat in bed, waiting for Tony to come back. Bobbie was going to pay for giving her up and sticking her with a family who didn't really want her.

Tony entered the room, smiling. "Are you ready?"

"Come and get it," she said softly. She was going to take everything Bobbie had away from her.

_Sorry it was so extremely short, but another chapter is coming right away, I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

I was writing the next chapters, and I didn't want the story to be too long, so I'm going to skip a few things and just have a summary of what happened. I hope you all like thos story so far. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, it's characters, or the lyrics to this Lit Song.

(Three months later.)

Carly and Tony got caught, and Bobbie knows Carly is her daughter, but they're still not speaking to eachother. Carly's been sleeping with AJ for a while, and she's beginning to realize what an ass hole he is. Jason has dumped Robin and is trying to focus on his own life for a while, but can't seem to get Carly out of his head. Carly still isn't taking much notice of Jason.

_You are so unpredictable_

_Sometimes I'd like to be that way_

_Your charm, so irresistable_

_You are really something else._

Jason walked into the Quartermaine mansion for lunch with Lila. He heard voices in the living room and went in there to find out where Lila was and what the latest Q drama was, but instead he walked in on AJ and Carly fooling around.

"Jesus!" he shouted, so jealous of his brother. And AJ always says how Jason has everything. "Get a freaking room."

Carly was blushing. She looked so beautiful. "Sorry," she whispered.

But AJ couldn't leave it at that. "So, big brother, what are you here for?"

"I'm here to see Lila."

"Why would Grandmother want to see you? Why would she want to have any association with a hitman?"

"AJ take a rest. You're clearly drunk," he said to his brother, and then advised Carly, "He's an alcoholic you know. I really wouldn't be around him too much if I were you."

"I can handle myself," Carly replied, annoyed with him, but suddenly noticing how clear blue his eyes were. "And what business is it of yours who I hang around with?"

"Whatever," Jason replied and left the room, but he was thrilled. Negative attention or not, it was better than the forced smile she usually gave him in return to his own smile.

"What was that all about?" Carly asked AJ.

"Oh, that's Anger Boy for you. He lost his mind, and then started working for Sonny Corinthos as his hit man," AJ explained.

Carly nodded, but couldn't help thinking how hot Jason was. She'd never seen it before.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Carly sat in the bathroom off of AJ's room, staring at the pregnancy test in disbelief. This was impossible. She'd used protection and had been so careful. This wasn't supposed to happen.

AJ banged on the door. "Carly, what the hell are you doing in there? It's been twenty minutes."

She jumped. "Nothing, AJ. I lost my necklace in here and I'm just looking for it," Carly said nervously. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell AJ about this yet. She wasn't even sure the baby was AJ's, or if she even wanted AJ around her child. Jason was right about the alcohlic thing, and Carly was beginning to realize that being part of AJ's life was dangerous to her own.

"Carly, your necklace is sitting right here on the desk," he yelled.

She buried the test in the garbage and went back into the room, trying not to let what she found out show on her face. "Thanks, AJ. I would have been so upset if I had lost this thing."

"Where did you get this from, anyway?"

"It was a present from my best friend, Charlotte, in high school. She died in a car crash. That's why I still won't drive," Carly explained. She still felt responsible for her death, and wanted to honor her friend's memory in every way she could.

AJ nodded. "Too bad she's not still alive or the three of us could have had something going."

"What are you talking about?"

I'm talking about a threesome, you know."

"Ugh, AJ you are disgusting. You're talking about my dead best friend, here. Do you have any respect?" Carly yelled angrily.

"I'm just saying, it would be cool, spice things up. We could find someone to do it with."

"You are sick. I'm leaving, and don't ask when I'm coming back. It might be never," Carly told him, repulsed.

AJ stood in front of the door, giving her no way out. "You're not going anywhere, Carly Babes."

"MOVE!" she shouted.

He pulled her toward him and tried to kiss her.

"Let me go!"

She slapped him and headed for the door. Now she knew, she was never coming back, and she was never letting her child near him. She just needed a way to get away, a way to escape her situation.

Carly bumped into Jason in the hallway and suddenly had a perfect idea. Jason was always staring at her anyway; it shouldn't be too hard to get him into bed. Then again, it never was for her, and she knew.

"Jason," Carly said smoothly, "you're just the person I was looking for."

"Can I help you?" he asked, confused. What could be the reason for her sudden want to be around him?

"Can I see you in the other room? I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Um... sure, I guess."

Carly led him into a spare bedroom and shut the door. She began to explain, but then she figured she might as well just go with it and kissed him.

Jason pulled away in shock. "Woah. What is going on?"

"I just think you're so hot. I've been longing for this since the first time I saw you. Don't worry, I'm through with your brother."

Jason still didn't understand, but he knew he might never get this chance again. He'd show Carly the love his brother couldn't give her. "Okay," he said gently. "I've been wanting this for a long time too. You're so beautiful."

"Yeah, whatever," Carly said, going to kiss him again. She just wanted to get it over with so she could say Jason was her baby's father, and then be done with AJ forever. She couldn't have come up with a better plan.

They continued their actions, each with their different reasons, neither one of them knowing what this would bring in the future.


End file.
